Fooled
by dokidoki girls
Summary: Daisuke confessed to a popular guy named Dark. Soon found out he was just being played. Onesided DarkDai


**D.N.Angel**

**Characters:** Dark Mousy x Daisuke Niwa

**Love Fool 愛ばか**

**Summary:** _"…I long stay by your side so, it doesn't matter if I get hurt often because... pain is an unavoidable feeling when you're inlove."_ Shounen ai. DarkxDaisuke.

* * *

**- - - - -  DxD  - - - - -**

**愛ばか**

_"… I long to stay by your side so, it doesn't matter if I get hurt often __because... pain is an unavoidable feeling when you're inlove."_

**"I'm in love with you for a long time now, sempai…"** a young boy exclaimed his love at a tall boy standing in front of him. His cheeks were a shade of red the same color as his ruffled red hair.

**"Oh, is that so?"** said the taller boy, grinning, with purple hair

**"ha-hai…"** Daisuke nodded shyly in response.

Dark laughed as if he's mocking the boy. He's used to this kind of situation everyday and whoever comes to him he didn't give a damn to their feelings. He thought the boy looked so vulnerable, cute and very innocent. It would be really be fun to play with him for a while. he's really good in this game...

_Dark suddenly leaned in closer… closer…_

Daisuke's breath caught when his sempai suddenly pulled his body to him. A wet tongue grazed his earlobe. This sends a chilling sensation inside him. He thought, _does this mean he accepts my confession?_ _A yes to his unreciprocated feeling?_ The trance was cut when Dark whispered…

**"Let's give it a try…"**

Daisuke eyes sparkled. Seeing this, Dark's grin became wider. To fool this boy is really entertaining indeed. He showed the boy the feeling of what it's like being kissed...

**- - - - -  DxD  - - - - -**

**愛ばか**

_"I still love him despite everything he did…__Why is that I can't hate him?"_

Days later, Daisuke didn't notice it yet; He is too naive and head over heels for him. So he trusted Dark with all his heart.

One Sunday afternoon, Daisuke's in his room studying for his exams next week. While, his concentration is thinking about Dark, his cellphone rang.

_**Calling : ****Dark-sempai **_**_0905XXXXXXX_**

**/click/**

**"Hey Dai-chan."**

**"uh… d-dark-sempai!"** **/doki doki/**

**"Are you busy right now?"**

**" ano… I'm studying right now."**

**"wrong timing eh?"**

**"Doushite, dark-sempai?"**

**"…I want to see you now"**

**"Huh!! Now?"** Daisuke blushed. His heart thumping faster and faster.

**"yeah I want us to have a date but unfortunately you're studying so maybe next time… sorry for the disturbance…"**

**"matte kudasai… uh-no it's okay… I also want to see you too."**

**"really? let's meet at the national park at 3pm sharp. This is a date. Take care on your way.Bye"**

**/click/**

Daisuke couldn't believe how this went, Dark wanted to see him… And this made the little redhead very happy. He immediately prepared himself and left everything that he's doing.

****

**- - - - -  DxD  - - - - -**

**In the Movie Theater**

**click**

**"Dark baby. Who's on the phone?"**

**"Nobody."**

**"Liar. You called someone for a date!! We're dating right now, don't we?! Are you going to ditch me again? Dark, you baka!"** A brunette said, standing beside the snickering Dark, elbows crossed and flustered with anger.

**"Hey, hey calm down! You're making too much fuss Risa. I don't plan to meet somebody right now, just you and me for a date…"**

**"Eh? So what's that all about?"**

**"Forget about it. I'm just tripping on someone. Let's get going shall we? The show will start soon."**

**"Sure Honey!"**

****

**- - - - -  DxD  - - - - -**

**In the park**

"_I want to see you now… So let's meet at the national park at 3pm sharp. This is a date…"_

**"3pm sharp"** but it's already pass 4:00pm

Daisuke was standing there for more than an hour now, still there's no sign of Dark. He tried to contact him but he's not answering it. Rain started to pour slowly so he looked for a place to shade himself. Luckily there was waiting shed just a mile away from a movie house. He tried calling again, now the connection is out of reach.

The people in the streets hurriedly moved because the raindrops became heavier. Daisuke was still there waiting, not caring of the rain that gradually increased and soaked his thin clothes, and becoming more worried of what had happened to Dark. It's too late… more than one hour he's not yet there.

Suddenly, he saw Dark came out of the movie house infront of where he was. He called out for him, but the rain was too heavy that the sound is too vague to hear so he ran towards him without any umbrella. As he reached the middle of the road, a girl appeared following Dark from behind. Her hands wrapped Dark's arms. They were laughing and smiling at eachother. Dark called a taxicab while the girl's holding an umbrella for both of them. Daisuke called out again. Dark turned to look at him straight with a mocking smile on his face,

Dark turned away as if he never saw Daisuke standing there. He thought, _"…saw us huh? Ahaha. I can tell how hurt you are now… what an exciting sight." _Then he went inside the car with the girl and the taxicab drove off. After that the poor redhead was standing alone in the rain.

_Didn't he recognize me…?_ Daisuke thought

_Why is he with another…?_

His heart's felt like it's been stabbed over and over…

Questions filled his mind. Shocked with the situation he couldn't move from where his standing…

He blankly stared at the empty space where Dark stood a couple of seconds ago, tears were now brimming down his paled cheeks and his lips were quivering.

**To be continued…**

****

**- - - - -  DxD  - - - - -**

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! THANKYOU


End file.
